Forbidden Love SpottedxFire
by skittle1224
Summary: Spottedleaf is in a tough position. The one she loves, Firepaw, she cannot be with due to her being a medicine cat, and now Bluestar is becoming suspicious of her dreary, sorrowful behavior. Firepaw, on the other hand, is experiencing similar problems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This is very short- something I started kind of a long time ago... I was going to continue it but I have writers block unfortunately, so yeah! Tell me what you think!

I don't own Warriors, all rights belong to Erin Hunter :)

- skittle1224

_This isn't right..._The Thunderclan medicine cat mused, resting her head thoughtfully on her paws. _How in Starclan can I be in love with Firepaw? Medicine cat's aren't supposed to have mates!" _

The troubled tortoiseshell she-cat licked her paws nervously, wondering what exactly to do. _I'm in so much trouble! What if he doesn't like me- what if Bluestar finds out- what if-" _Spottedleaf's deep thoughts were interrupted by a gentle purr. She turned her graceful head to see Bluestar sitting firmly behind her. " Spottedleaf, is there something wrong?" The leader asked, ocean blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. The medicine cat shook her head back and forth quickly and swiftly, only quietly replying " No, No, No. Nothing at all. No." Bluestar eyed her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes down at her. She got up and walked around Spottedleaf, fierce eyes searching her area for something suspicious. Spottedleaf took notice of this. " Bluestar, it's nothing!" She hissed, causing the bold Thunderclan leader flinch. " Spottedleaf, something _is _bothering you. And I'm not about to just let this go." She mewed, still watching Spottedleaf like a fresh piece of prey. " I will keep an eye on you." Spottedleaf felt her heart sink. As Bluestar stalked away into the center of the camp, she wondered how she was ever going to admit to Firepaw that she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Firepaw was sitting by his friends Graypaw and Ravepaw, conversing and playing with eachother. He had grown to love the forest- everything. His friends, his clan, his leader, and his biggest secret- the medicine cat. She was a pretty one, and he had been sure that other toms had their heart set on her. The once kittypet was new to the forest, and was not aware of the warrior code fully. " You know who's really pretty?" He asked his friends, green eyes sparkling with delight. " Who? Sandpaw? Ick, she is not pretty. She hates you, Firepaw. Good luck with her." Graypaw snorted sarcastically. " No," Firepaw said, wrinkling up his nose. " Spott..." Ravenpaw's eyes widened. " You know that's against the warrior code!" He hissed silently, black tail waving about nervously. " Oh..." Firepaw felt his skin grow hot underneath his fur. " I know...she's just pretty, that's all." He lied, feeling ashamed of himself. How could he forget! What an idiot he was! He should have known, and Firepaw wanted to yowl out in the air. Why did _this_ have to be against the warrior code? Now, his friends knew his biggest secret, and all he could hope was that they were trustworthy, and didn't tell anyone. If Bluestar found out... oh, he didn't even want to think about that. " C'mon guys.." Firepaw kneaded the ground with his paws. " Bluestar invited us to the gathering." As Firepaw walked away, he almost sworn he heard Graypaw mutter, " I wonder if Spottedleaf will be there."


	3. Chapter 3

" Spottedleaf," Bluestar mewed, giving the medicine cat's shoulder a gently lick, " I'd like for you to come to this gathering." Spottedleaf nodded nervously. " Of course, Bluestar, I'm honored." Bluestar dipped her head gracefully. " Glad to hear it, Spottedleaf." she growled, narrowing her piercing blue eyes. " We will leave in a minute. Let me get the apprentices." Spottedleaf's ears stood up at once. _Apprentices?_ She thought, heart thudding loudly. Her question was answered as soon as she saw the three friends pad over- Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and...Firepaw. Spottedleaf gave Firepaw a warm smile, and meowed, " Hello, Firepaw, Graypaw, and of course, Ravenpaw. Excited to go to tonight's gathering?" The she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. " Always, Spottedleaf!" exclaimed Firepaw, who went over to share tongues with her. As Spottedleaf shared tongues with the apprentice in delight, she noticed Graypaw shoot Ravenpaw a suspicious glance. What did that mean? Ignoring the action, she continued to enjoy the precious moment with Firepaw. It wasn't until Bluestar cleared her throat. " Spottedleaf? Firepaw? Are we ready?" The leader looked clearly agitated, and Spottedleaf stood up straight. " Ready as ever, let's go." Bluestar turned to face the apprentices. " Boys? Are you ready? We will be late." Each cat nodded quickly, and followed behind Bluestar obediently.

When the group was almost at Fourtrees, Spottedleaf fell behind and joined Firepaw's side. " Well, how are you doing, Firepaw?" She asked casually, bending over to touch noses with him. " I am fine Spottedleaf. Yourself?" Spottedleaf chuckled. " Just fine, just fine." The truth was, that she wasn't. " Um, Firepaw, are you hurt?" she spluttered. The words came out unannounced. It felt awkward to say them, and Spottedleaf just wished she could go back in time and erase what she just said!. " No, I'm good. Why?" The apprentice answered, tilting his head to one side. The youthful she-cat looked at the ground. " I don't quite know. I worry sometimes...that something will happen." That was a lie. A white lie, though, and she was relieved to see Firepaw give her a quick lick. " How sweet of you, Spottedleaf, to worry about me. Don't though, I'll be just fine!" He reassured her happily. Spottedleaf nodded and swallowed. It wasn't like her to lie, and now she felt guilty for lying to her crush especially.

" We're here," Bluestar announced, nodding at her group of cats. Spottedleaf took a seat up front rather awkwardly, among other medicine cats. They knew her quite well; almost always cheery, positive, and very optimistic. It wasn't like her to be this depressed. " Spottedleaf, are you ok?" They asked her, clearly puzzled. " Oh! Yes, I'm fine." she answered, giving her paws a quick lick. Her deep thoughts seemed to zone out the leader's conversations; almost all about Firepaw; and before she knew it, it was time to go back. On the way, Spottedleaf noticed Bluestar approaching her. " Spottedleaf, I have been watching you, and you have never seemed more depressed. It seems to be getting worse each day, and I worry for you. It is my job to look over the cats. And yours, Spottedleaf, but, will you please lighten up? It's been a good year. Almost no problems have we run into. We have a plentiful amount of fresh kill, a surplus, and never have we been so fortunate. I hate to see you being a downer, Spottedleaf. Please try to make the best of it- whatever in Starclan is troubling you. It is none of my business-_yet_" Spottedleaf noticed she emphasized the word "yes" by a lot. Deep inside, she wondered if the talk with Bluestar had helped her condition at all. She would have to lighten up- for Bluestar and her clan- and to do that, she had to get what she wanted. It was time to confront Firepaw, and let out her feelings she had been holding for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Firepaw grabbed Graypaw's tail between his teeth playfully. " He-hey!" laughed the gray apprentice. " Don't you think about doing that, buddy!" Faster then the blink of a twoleg eye, Graypaw whipped around and grabbed Firepaw's tail in return. The two cats laughed at each other and continued to play, before each getting a bite to eat at the fresh-kill pile.

A couple minutes later, Graypaw lifted up his head. " Huh? Dustpaw? What does he want?" Firepaw looked up from the piece of fresh-kill he was eating. He swallowed, and then glanced at the other apprentice. " Bluestar wants you, Graypaw." He growled, obviously not too fond of him, or Firepaw. Beside him stood Sandpaw, that same old snarl worn on her golden face. She always seemed so miserable, and Firepaw couldn't imagine being with her, ever. Firepaw got to his feet, and was about to follow his friend when she stopped him. " Excuse me, I don't think your name is Graypaw." she growled. Firepaw opened his mouth to speak, but this time Dustpaw interrupted him. " When Bluestar wants Graypaw, she means Graypaw _only._" Graypaw sent Firepaw a sad glance, before bounding off towards Bluestar's den. " Now, go find something to do by _yourself."_ They said in unison, before walking back over to the apprentice's den.

For a good couple of minutes, Firepaw sat alone, as Dustpaw and Sandpaw suggested, and then it came to him. He should go and see Spottedleaf. As he got up to go to her den, he was surprised to see her already heading his way.

" Firepaw!" she whispered. " We can't stay here!" Firepaw just stared at her, amazed. What was she planning to do? " Where are we going to go?" He choked out finally, looking into her big beautiful eyes. " Outside of here- into a bush- somewhere where no one can here us! Please, Firepaw, follow me!" The she-cat led him outside of Thunderclan territory, and sure enough, into a bush. " Okay," he spoke to her. " Tell me what's on your mind." The medicine cat just stared at the ground. Taking a shaky breath, she confessed, " Firepaw- I think you are special. I have special feelings for you, I love you, I honestly do! I'm sorry, I know this is forbidden and we are both putting our lives in great danger, however, though, if you love me..." Firepaw collapsed onto her side. " Of course I love you Spottedleaf! I have been meaning to tell you this, OH!" He exclaimed, shoving his tongue out at hers impulsively. The two intertwined, and Firepaw was pulled into a kind of love he had never known before. It was true love indeed- just the two of them, sitting in the moonlight like a mated couple. Firepaw rested his head on her shoulder, and she gave his head a gentle lick, a soothing lick, and Firepaw enjoyed every moment of it. Him and Spottedleaf- the perfect couple. He wished this night could last forever, and he realized that it could. " Spottedleaf," he asked, breathless by her beauty, " How often will we do this?" The she-cat fell on top of him. " Once a night. Meet me here- exact same spot. Exact same time. Now, I must get back! You too. Tell no one. Not even Graypaw or Ravenpaw, understand?" Firepaw nodded. " Anything to be with you, Spottedleaf!" she gave him one final lick before heading into camp. Firepaw had never been happier.


End file.
